It is known to open an outermost one of a plurality of juxtaposed bags disposed at a loading position and wherein the bag can be held open by clamps while a product is loaded in the bag. It is also known to use clamps to displace a bag with the products therein to a location away from the loading position and at the same time rip the flap of the bag off wicket pins. Such a bagging machine is, for example, described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,939 wherein a bag is held by clamps, stretched, transferred to a sealing station, and released only after the bag has been sealed. This type of bagging machine requires a plurality of clamping means to open the bag, to hold the bag in an open position and to displace it. The flap of the bag is held clamped in juxtaposed position with other bags and the front wall of the bag is pulled out by a front clamp to open the bag. Side clamps are then inserted in the bag to also support the bag and to stretch it after being filled. The clamps displace the bag while stretched so that the upper part of the bag may be sealed. Such a machine requires many valves, clamps and pistons in order to perform the necessary loading operation.